1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to a cable connector electrically connecting with a cable.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional cable connector usually comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of conductive contacts accommodated in the insulative housing. Since the length of the conductive contact of the above conventional cable connector is relatively long, the length of the contact-receiving slot in the insulative housing for receiving the conductive contact is also relatively long and has high requirement to the contact-receiving slot. Hence, the insulative housing will swing or shake when electrically connecting with a complementary connector because of the relatively long length thereof, and the structure stability of the insulative housing is weak which influences the electrical connection effect between the cable connector and the complementary connector consequently.
Hence, it is necessary to improve the conventional cable connector to address problems mentioned above.